


Unorthodox Solace [SNK Vore]

by RedlaSunShowers029



Category: A Choice with no Regrets - Fandom, Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Multi, Probably some mild ooc, Soft Vore, Vore, instead of getting smutty this is entirely for the comfort of the prey, isabel willing prey things are too cute in my opinion, mawplay, safe vore, some platonic Vore and ships for your consumption, there wasn't any Vore with this trio so surprise I'm contaminating aha, willing prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedlaSunShowers029/pseuds/RedlaSunShowers029
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The military police has always been a problem for the trio, but when things go too far and Levi's two comrades, Isabel and Farlan, get shrunken down to barely a few inches in height, how is he going to protect them from the outer world without trouble? That is the question.</p><p>Contains light safe Vore targeted towards the lighter side of Vore community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unorthodox Solace [SNK Vore]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeatemBaeLuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatemBaeLuna/gifts).



The Military Police didn't appear to be leaving their targets anytime soon, but that wasn't the only problem at the moment. As a thug, Levi knew well that there were tough times in which little could be done to help. Not like this was one of those times, though. The trio was still together, and there wasn't too much they couldn't handle in a situation like this, even if two of them had been shrunken by a vial of unidentified liquid, now resting in the man's palm. "They're a persistent bunch, aren't they? Don't know when to let us win, it seems." chuckled Isabel, running one hand through her auburn pigtails. "Come on, big brother, we'll show them!" The gear was currently out of the question, so what else could be done? There weren't any sorts of pockets on him, and they'd surely be crushed if he tightened his grip on them. There weren't many options, and all of them were equally lethal... But perhaps... Yes, there was a certain type of shrinking elixir that was completely invulnerable to any sort of caustic chemicals, was there not? No... The thought sickened him. This couldn't be the only option... But it seemed to be. How could he possibly explain it to his companions, though? 

This is ridiculous, not to mention fucking gross. It can't be safe. But those shitty MPs are starting to gain on us... It wasn't as though he was worried about them fighting against him, no... Quite the contrary. If he deemed something safe, he well knew they'd listen to him. He just didn't want to make the wrong decision and kill them in the process, especially if the two were manipulated by their trust in him... Everything else, however, seemed much worse. Better to just explain and get it over with... Carefully, he snuck behind one of the alleyways in the underground city, unfurling his hand to take another look at their faces, to check that they were alright. Heck, to most people, his expression was his normal one, but to the two of them, they knew him all too well not to be able to detect the worry gripping his chest. "Isabel, Farlan..." What words could he use to convince them on something he was still uncertain of? 

"I know this sounds like folk tale shit, but I'm pretty certain that the liquid that shrunk you is pretty immune to the majority of chemicals. I'm not entirely sure it's safe, but... It's your call whether or not you trust this decision." A few minutes remained silent, the toe a bit shocked by what it meant. Overall, the confusion got to them all too well- what was he trying to convey? It wasn't until the thug opened his mouth a little bit to show them that they understood, slight worry on their faces. How could that work? Wasn't that insanely dangerous? The only sound was the far-away footsteps of the Military Police, starting to get a little nearer with each second. "Levi-bro, if you think this is safe, I'm willing to take the risk." Isabel finally broke the deafening silence, starting to crawl up his arm a few paces. There was that fully trusting spark again- she wasn't afraid at all, nor worried. All that met her emerald eyes looking up at him was unconditional, pure trust; if he had told her to die, there wasn't a doubt she'd do it. It didn't seem that really, even the notion of being eaten alive worried her, and the expression on her face was enough to prove this.

Carefully, Levi's hand drew a little nearer to his maw to let her have a final say in it, lifting Farlan up a bit wit it. The perky girl slid backwards into his palm a little, otherwise undaunted. She was all too ready to trust her "big brother" in this endeavor of protection. Slowly, steadily, she crawled up his palm onto his fingers, hands gently resting on his lips for a moment before tilting her head forward, landing on his slick tongue headfirst. It would probably be easier to swallow them one by one instead of together... Though the rush of the footsteps reminded the thief that things had to be handled a little more quickly. Much as he hated to think about it, it was nessicary... Then he'd finally know if he'd made the right choice.

Isabel waited in the dark, slimy darkness. It wasn't too startling to her, just... Slightly uncomfortable. It didn't feel particularly good to have various slathers of saliva running up her sleeves and soaking her throughly from head to toe. The tongue underneath her a lifted slightly, occasionally shifting, pooling with saliva, reflexively tasting her. Her grassy green eyes found the bit of dim light from the city's lanterns, but even this was a slim portion let in by the tiny gap between Levi's teeth. Perhaps it was just a little soothing, due to the person she had allowed herself to trust with this. Isabel didn't have to be told once that Levi would do all in his power to keep her safe, it was a fact as real as the blood coursing through his veins. He wouldn't let either of them die, and she knew that in the most prominent chamber of her heart. Perhaps it would've been terrifying if Levi wasn't the owner of the soft, fleshy, saliva-slick cavern of a maw, but none of that mattered at the moment. All she needed to know was that she was safe to remain perfectly calm in an otherwise horrifying experience. 

A few more moments passed in the hushed darkness, before the tongue beneath her flipped to the roof of his mouth, her face sinking into the slippery muscle for a moment. Slowly, it released its hold, saliva dripping down the fleshy water slide of a throat before the red-haired criminal and carrying her shrunken form along with it headfirst. Her already messy auburn hair became plastered to her face as the swaying uvula brushed against the top of it, the muscles constricting around her. A small gulp resonated in Levi's throat, her hands stuck outstretched as peristalsis dragged down her shoulders, followed by her chest, legs, and feet into the soft tissue's grip. Slathered densely in spit, it wasn't difficult or uncomfortable to get her down; she struggled none against the rippling walls of flesh closing in on her on all sides, and it wasn't long until the sphincter opened up and deposited her inside his stomach, gurgling faintly at her entrance. 

Farlan didn't seem quite as calm about it- perhaps slightly on edge with his logic in place, but he allowed little of that to show through- While watching Isabel's body slide down the captain's gullet with ease was unexplainably unnerving, he trusted his captain's ideas, and wasn't going to let a little uncertainty betray his loyalty to his companion. Desperation hadn't driven him mad, but it was clear to him waiting would only delay his leader's pondering over the choice he'd made. He hoped to prove the fear illogical... Shouting filled their ears, getting closer and closer... They weren't at this alleyway yet, but the Military Police was getting dangerously close... The time to do this was now, no questions asked. He quickly scrambled up a bit, into the jaws of the captain. Without many more questions or time to observe or familiarize with his surroundings, he skidded to the entrance to his throat, getting caught in the tight muscles not unlike Isabel. Not nearly as bad as he was expecting, but still pretty uncomfortably, disgustingly wet, and... tight. With each tug of the muscles, he felt more trapped in its soft embrace, the heat getting more and more significant the longer and deeper down he traveled. Unwilling to make this harder for Levi, he shuddered and allowed the tight passage to lead him down to the malefactor's cavernous stomach... 

Much as he struggled to hide if from them, Levi was unable to disguise his nausea. They were both so willing to trust him... But was that a good thing? If he had given them false information by mistake, they'd both be digested alive, without much he could do to get them out in one piece... He just had to hope that the choice he made wasn't the wrong one. Farlan clearly wasn't pleased with this idea, that much was obvious; and yet, despite it, he had allowed himself to be swallowed down with his perky confidant. Maybe there was another way to do this, but it was with the choices made that one learns from things. Please, let it be safe... 

The sticky mess of acids met the blonde's face in an instant, coughing and choking for a moment before settling down a bit. The only sound around him was the growling, gurgling, groaning echo of a hunger-satisfied stomach, fleshy walls sloshing the various digestive chemicals around. The churning of the stomach was very limited, enough to make a wave, but no more. It was too dark to see anything but he got the sense of the place from the noise and soft, slimy texture of the mucus-painted walls. But he felt not a tingle nor disintegration of his collared shirt. He was slimy, but thankfully safe in the dark churning pit. 

"Are you both alright in there?" The rumble of a voice shook the slick surrounding walls. Even from here, the faint undertone of worry and fear was apparent. "We're okay, Levi-bro. Don't worry." Isabel called, hoping she could be heard over the faint gurgles around them. Even now, it seemed pretty calming to her, even if she was currently trapped in a stomach. From here, she could hear the whoosh of oxygen going to his lungs, the gulps of air sent down to them to breathe, the slow, steady drumroll of his beating heart. What would typically be a death trap became a sanctuary- while Isabel couldn't say she was "enjoying" this, it was soothing to her nerves to be able to sit back for a while. If the acid was paid little heed, it was, essentially, soft and warm, like the heat of the spring sun she'd never been able to feel. It wasn't painful in the least, to be honest, but much more like a dense, living, self-heated blanket of sorts on either end, pressing in on occasion, yet not too suddenly to feel it much. It wasn't long until her head sunk into the folded walls, comforted by his steady heartbeat. But what was it like for her "big brother," somewhere outside, evading the MPs with a bellyful of his friends?

It wasn't very comfortable. Each time he worried over injuring the two soldiers situating themselves in his gut, and with the oncoming officers after him... Well, it wasn't an easy fear to commit himself to. They seemed to be going the other way; perhaps he could sneak past and make a run for the little house they lived in... At least they were, miraculously, safe inside of him. If it could just stay like it for a little longer, he just might make it... Now that he wasn't fearful of hurting them, gear was an option. If he could just pick the correct time to use it, he could make it. At long last the voices of the pursuing soldiers faded away completely. Yet again, the felon had gotten away. It still wasn't safe to spit them out- a part he awaited with both relief and dread- but he knew now, with the house barely a block away, he could make it. 

Each step caused the stomach walls to sway back and forth on the inside, rocking the pair side to side. The calm nature of the movement was, even to the mildly apprehensive Farlan, relaxing... All they could do was make themselves comfortable in the cell of flesh, without any responsibility but to remain alive. Much as he wouldn't openly admit it, perhaps it was a bit calming to have the massive pressure of being constantly on the run off his aching shoulders. Levi had everything taken care of, and was performing the job without fail. Even if he couldn't see correctly he could tell their leader was going in the direction of their small home. Yes, he might've been fully soaked through with semi-foul-scented liquids, but it was, aside from the conversation Levi's stomach was trying to maintain with them, quiet. All outer noise was blocked out- he couldn't recall a time he hadn't heard the sudden sound of shattering glass or various shouts from civilians. In the outer world, especially for a criminal, it was chaos. People never got along, people loathed them, but in here, all that could be temporarily forgotten at the hands of the pulsating muscles. The exterior world was easy to forget, and harder to remember being so harsh. Soon even the warm, neutralized acids and enzymes felt no different on his skin, hair and clothing than the generally grimy water of the Underground... This is ridiculous. I can't possibly be thinking so fondly of my captain's stomach... That was the last thought that crossed his mind before he allowed the sloshing digestive juices and moving stomach walls to ease him to sleep.

It's nice to think that there's somewhere I don't have to hear all the screaming... The thought came so easily to her mind as well. From the time she had been taken in by the pair of crooks, she always felt safe with them- and yet, never before had it felt this safe. Thinking of "Levi-bro" somewhere above and around her made her feel secure, more so than she'd let on initially. But why was it here that she could collect her thoughts in peace? A normal person would've been pounding at the walls, begging for release hours ago; of course, Isabel wasn't a normal person. She'd never been. The point was, why an organic, fleshy death trap was somewhat of a comfort zone for her was absurd- even undereducated outlaws like herself knew what it should be like down here. In a normal case scenario, the only thing that met a human's belly was food, and food got digested. They should both be dead by now to the hands of the churning acid... So why weren't they? Whatever liquid had shrunken them had indeed protected them, as well as their beloved captain. And, besides that, it was surprisingly quiet in the pit of their leader's groaning stomach. Like Farlan, she wasn't slow to acknowledge the steady, interrupted rhythm of organs hard at work around them obscuring all other noise, and that, too, was muffled somewhat by the slick tissue against their backs. It was a bit relieving to clear her thoughts... Sometimes, even the spunky teen could go mad with confusion and scatterbrained thoughts. She might as well take advantage of the silence to get a little bit of rest in before having to adapt to the hullabaloo of the disadvantaged city once more... For quite a while, the auburn-haired girl sat in the dark silence snuggled up against the stomach walls, feeling safe and secure with her companions nearby. Eventually exhaustion befell her, emerald eyes closing shut one last time before completely conking out.


End file.
